ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Bear (Jessica) - Teddy Actor
Jessica Bear (also known as Ryan Bear), is a teddy land actress. She is best known for the Teddy Island film series and as a main star on the 2008-present series 'All About Us'. Personal Life Jessica Bear was born on August 15, 1987 to Katherine Bear (top supermodel) and John Bear (businessman). However at the age of 3 months, John was in an explosion and Katherine was on the scene. They both died. Ryan Crim found Jessica and then legally adopted her after he found her outside the building. Since then she has managed to locate her real and on-screen sister 'Blue Bear'. Career Jessica's first major role was a small role on 'The Chimp Adventures' starring Chimp himself. She was originally going to be a minor star and was a minor on the first season, after the first season she became more of a supporting star. She was overall a minor actor on 25 out of the 87 episodes currently produced. After the first season of The Chimp Adventures she got more media attention and eventually (in 2004) got casted as a supporting star on the future Teddy Choice Award and Temmy winner 'Teddy Island'. She became more and more famous after these two events. In early 2005, her agent contacted her about a new sci-fi movie Upside Down Town. She immediatly declined because she didn't want to do minor roles. But she then changed her mind and was casted as Brittany. Again just after the filming of Upside Down Town, she was contacted to be the main star of another movie 'Window Pane'. She accepted the offer and was casted as Zoe. In late 2005, Jessica was casted as a reccuring star, playing Lucy on the new series Bam! She was on season 2 for 4 episodes and returned in late 2006, for season 3 to wrap up her storyline and was on the show for 10 episodes. Meanwhile, she also had a supporting role in a musical film 'Broadway Street' where she played a homeless woman, Tina. Teddy Island also had 2 sequels in 2006 and 2007. She won 2 Teddy Choice Awards and 1 Golden Temmy Award for both movies, she was also nominated for a Temmy. Since 2007, she has also appeared on In The Morning With Ryan four times and will do in the future. In 2008, Jessica was casted as Jessica in a new teen drama (a spin off to The Chimp Adventures), 'All About Us' it was renewed for a second season which is airing now. Jessica has been nominated for 2 Teddy's Choice Awards and one Temmy. She is also nominated for a Ryan Television Award for 2011. She will appear in another spin off to The Chimp Adventures called Jessica in the future, and a 4th installment of Teddy Island. Personal Life Jessica has a sister and fellow actress on All About Us, The Chimp Adventures and Teddy Island called Blue Bear. She also got engaged to Doggy Jones in 2007 and were married for 7 months until they got a divorce, they still mantain a friend relationship. Since 2009, Jessica has revealed that her current partner is Chimp Clark. Filmography